The Contest CSI style
by scubysnak
Summary: Inspired by the infamous Seinfeld episode. One shot CathSara pairing


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em…I wish I did…and boy the fun I'd have!!

A/N: Inspired by that Seinfeld episode. It's been bouncing around my head for days—I had to write it.

Greg came running into the break room, his face plastered with a child-like grin.

"Nick, tell me it ain't so!!! Did you really pull a case with a guy who died from…."

Nick blushed as Warrick was laughing, "Dude. I don't want to talk about it."

Greg kept talking. "Can you imagine how long and hard you'd have to be…"

"Dude! I told you—I don't want to talk about it!"

"Talk about what?" Sara asked as she walked into the break room accompanied by Catherine.

"Nick managed to pull a case with a chronic--" Rick was cut off by Catherine.

"Wait a minute. You pulled that case? I heard Sofia talking about it to a couple of uniforms at the PD."

Sara walked over and put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Why does this embarrass you so much, Nick?"

"It's something you're not supposed to talk about, guys. And to die from it!!! Give me a break! I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when Doc Robbins told me that's what killed the guy."

"Come on, let's get out of here and go to breakfast," Catherine said to the group situated around the table. "Rick, stop by and tell Grissom to come with us."

Later the next day the team was back in the break room waiting on Grissom to hand out assignments.

"So Nick, tell me, did your mom ever catch you?" Greg asked out of nowhere.

"Catch me what, Greg?"

"You know…_catch you_?" Greg further explained. All other conversations in the room had stopped and everyone's attention was now focused on Nick and Greg. Nick was turning redder and redder.

"Dude…what the hell are you thinking asking me something like that?"

"Yo, my Grams used to catch me all the time. Ain't no shame in it man. Hell, I'm married and…"

"Whoa, Rick…TMI!" Greg said putting both hands up in the air.

"Oh come on, Greg! Like Rick said, no shame in it. Hell, after I've worked a double or a triple, I've caught Cath here some mornings…" Sara was swiftly cut off by the backhanded slap from her girlfriend landing firmly in her stomach.

"Alright, Sidle. How about we all have a little contest here?" Catherine was proposing a contest. Every member on the team was competitive.

"What kind of contest," Nick asked as he leaned in to participate in the conversation.

"Well, how about we have a little contest to see who can go the longest?" Catherine continued.

"Go the longest what?" Nick was still unsure as to what the whole contest was about.

"Oh, I get it!" Greg said. "See who can be _Master of His Domain_."

"_Queen of the Castle_," Sara offered.

"_King of the County_," nodded Rick.

"_Lord of the Manor_," Grissom said as he walked into the room. "How much money are we talking here?"

"I don't get out of bed for anything less than a C-note," Warrick tossed into the conversation.

"Okay, how about rules?" Sara asked.

"Simple, we're all friends. We'll operate on the honor system. Agreed?" Catherine laid out the rules.

Everyone nodded except Nick. "Count me out, guys. I'm not gonna wager on something like this. It's just sick. I can't believe you guys," he said as he walked out the room in disgust.

"Well, I'm in," Greg said. Sara, Catherine, Warrick and even Grissom all agreed to the terms.

"Gris, what about assignments tonight?" Sara inquired of their team leader.

"Oh, I left them in my office. Be right back." Grissom hurried back to his office to grab the assignments but soon noticed that his Black Widows were mating. He watched as the female Black Widow devoured the male and was quickly sent over the edge.

Moments later, flushed and his face covered with a thin sheen of sweat, Grissom tossed the assignments and a $100 bill on the table in the break room. "I'm out," he said as he left the room.

The remaining team members broke into a chorus of laughter. "This is going to be so much fun," Sara said as she picked up an assignment sheet and headed out the door.

Catherine caught up with Sara in the break room and pinned her to the wall. Sara had her hands underneath Catherine's shirt and was playing with her breasts through her bra when they heard the locker room door open. Neither woman broke contact. Catherine continued to savagely kiss Sara, making her weak in the knees while Sara massaged her breasts. Both women were moaning in pleasure. Breathless, Sara spoke first. "Kissing me like that will not make me lose the contest."

Smiling as she straightened her clothes, Catherine confessed. "I wasn't trying to make you lose, baby. I knew Greg was on his way in here. I think he got a show that might cost him the contest though." She winked at Sara as she walked away, taking note of the faint sounds coming from one of the rest room stalls. "See," she motioned toward the bathroom stalls, "told you!"

Sara was still sitting on the bench in front of her locker when Greg came out of the stall. He smiled and said, "Mom always warned me about treating my body like it was an amusement park. At least I can get on my favorite ride any time I want."

The rest of the shift was uneventful. Grissom, Greg and Nick all slept soundly that morning.

That evening when the team returned to work, Warrick slapped a C-note down on the table. "I'm married. What's your excuse?" He cocked an eyebrow at Greg who was pointing and laughing at him.

"I thought once you got married you never had to worry about it anymore," he said innocently.

"Yeah, right. I had more sex when I was single," Sara said off-handedly.

"Hey, I resent that. You don't hear me complaining about our sex life," Catherine crinkled her brow and scowled at the younger CSI.

"I'm just saying that before you couple off and get married, you have more sex. Am I right Rick?"

"You're preaching to the converted here, sister. But it's interesting, don't you think? The only two left now are you girls."

"I can hold out longer than Cath. You guys might as well hand over the money now. I've been wanting this new …"

"I wouldn't go spending the money just yet, Sara."

"You two ladies can fight it out later. What do you say we get busy with our cases so that we can out later for a few drinks?"

"Sounds good to me," Catherine said as she waggled her eyebrows at Sara.

After a particularly stressful shift, the team made their way to one of their favorite haunts.

Several beers and lots of tequila shots later, Catherine dragged Sara onto the dance floor.

"Here we go guys. The bet is about to be won by one of them right now," Greg and Warrick both leaned forward from their table so that they could watch this _dance_ unfold between the two women.

They were mesmerized by Catherine fluid movements against Sara's body. Every eye in the club was on Catherine and Sara. Those that didn't wish they were Sara, with Catherine's body flush against her most definitely wished that they were Catherine, rubbing against the slender body of Sara.

Their two bodies moved as one, each finding familiarity and comfort in the touch of the other. Warrick and Greg stared in silence as the saw Catherine move behind Sara and reach her hands up under her shirt.

"Are her hands?" Greg asked with his mouth hanging open.

"Under Sara's shirt? Yep, they sure are," Warrick answered. "Hey, did her hands?"

"Just move into the band of Sara's jeans? Yep, they sure did." Greg wiped his mouth. "This is so fucking sexy. If I wasn't out of the contest, I would be soon."

The two women on the floor were oblivious to anyone other than each other. As Catherine moved back in front of Sara, Sara captured her lips with her own and explored her mouth with her tongue. She lowered her mouth to Catherine's ear and whispered, "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Mmmm," Catherine purred in response. "Probably not nearly as much as I want you."

"My god, Cath. The things I could do to your body. The things I have done to your body. I get wet just thinking about it."

Catherine smiled knowingly. "Sara, I'm wet now." She knew the effect that this one little word had on Sara. She shuddered as soon as she heard it.

"Take me home," Sara said in a sultry voice.

"I will. But first I want you to do something for me baby."

Sara's eyes darkened with arousal. "Anything baby."

"I want you to touch yourself—for me, baby. You have no idea how much that would turn me on."

Sara bit her lower lip and whispered, "Here?"

Catherine nodded her head. Sara fixed her gaze on Catherine as she brought her hand between them and slowly slid into her jeans.

At their table, Warrick and Greg both reached for each other at the same time. "OH. MY. GOD. Is she?"

"And we have a winner!" Rick announced.


End file.
